


Who’s The Winner Now, Baby?

by Wonders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Competition, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, Mathematics, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Ravenclaw Albus Severus Potter, Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonders/pseuds/Wonders
Summary: Potters are known for their hate to lose. Malfoys are known for their love to win. Albus isn't sure what Scorpius has his mind set on, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, lovely prompter! This idea was just brilliant! I hope you like what I’ve done with it! A big thank you to E, who gave me the best idea ever. To L and R, for their support. A, thank you for the laughs and feedback, you’re lovely! Thank you to the mod, for hosting this fest and for the great patience they’ve had with me. I dedicate this fic to my lovely D, who became my beta. I couldn’t have done this without you, love, and you know it. I wanted to make this longer, but I had to rush through it, in the end. Sorry in advance and I hope you enjoy it! Niko and Milan belong to R and E, who kindly let me borrow them for this fic!

Albus scratched his head, fingers moving through his thick hair, and sighed.

"That's a lot of luggage for only three days." Scorpius commented, standing right behind him as he peered over his shoulder.

He had been doing that lately. Not standing behind him, not that. But Scorpius Malfoy tended to stick his nose in Albus' business, as If they were friends.

Which they weren't. They were enemies. _Mortal_ enemies.

Albus huffed and ignored his roommate.

"You know," Scorpius kept talking, voice light and happy. "You should take your Invisibility Cloak with you. We could try and take a look at the exams before the Tournament."

"We could _what_?" Albus closed his bag loudly and turned around, scowling at the smiling boy in front of him. Why was he smiling? Albus didn't know. The only thing he could see were white teeth and bright, impatient blue eyes. He huffed again and folded his arms over his chest, trying to step back. "We are doing no such thing. We are not doing anything _together_. This is a competition, Malfoy, and I'm going to win it."

The smile only broadened. Albus' lips thinned in a straight line.

"It is. I'm planning on winning, too." Scorpius stepped back when Albus did, cheeks pink. "That's why I suggested the Cloak."

Albus rolled his eyes. How ridiculous. "You are ridiculous." He informed Scorpius, just in case the boy couldn't take a hint, and turned again, picking his bag up. He shouldered it and walked past the blond. "Get lost."

"Wait!" Scorpius called behind him, but Albus ignored him. Yes, their professors had suggested they should stick together right from the start, right from the moment when they announced they were chosen to participate in a Math Tournament in the name of Hogwarts.

The Math Tournament wasn't something new. It had been running for five years now, trying to make Wizards and Witches understand how Muggles dealt with things. Next year would be Economics, something Albus was looking forward to. _So was Scorpius_ , he reminded himself.

The Tournament took place during Summer, and those with the best grades in Math in 6th year were invited to join the Math Camp. It lasted three days, with said Tournament taking place at the end of the camp. Last year Drumstrang won, and Albus swore Hogwarts was going to win next year.

That he was going to win _this_ year.

He heard footsteps behind him, Scorpius hurrying to catch up as he pushed a pair of trousers into his bag. Albus glanced at him. His hair was falling in his eyes, and his brows were pulled into an annoyed scowl. He grinned and kept walking, quickening his pace.

 

* * *

 

"Good luck, boys! Dinner will start in half an hour, so settle down and unpack your things. Hope you enjoy your stay!"

Albus looked around the bedroom once the door was closed. It was small and made of wood, with two beds standing next to each other. In the middle there was a small bedside table, a lamp on top of it. The room was nice, and it smelled brilliant. Albus decided he could make himself at home here, with the warm colours his dad so much loved. He moved to the bed next to the window and raised his bag, ready to settle down and relax. Scorpius put his own bag on the bed before Albus could even step closer.

" _What the hell_?"

"I claim it." Scorpius smiled.

"You know I chose it first!"

"Yes, but I claimed it."

Albus let out an exasperated huff and threw his bag on the other bed, cursing under his breath quietly. He looked through his clothes and tugged at his black robes, pulling them over his head. He heard Scorpius walking up to his own bed, the rustle of the sheets making him glance over.

Scorpius was watching him. Sitting down, legs crossed and leaning in, elbow on his knee as he rested his cheek on his hand. He was smiling, and Albus couldn't help but deepen his glare, turning around and walking out of their room. The idiot stood up and followed him without missing a beat, steps long and unhurried.

"I'm starving! Do you think there will be turkey? I'd murder someone for some turkey right now." The boy started chatting lightly, hands gesturing with a grace Albus was sure was fake –and extremely trained.

"Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw? Can't you take a hint?" Albus muttered through gritted teeth. Scorpius just blinked at him, a lock of pale hair falling over his eyes –a touch that only made him look more naïve. He didn't notice or didn't care, as he only looked at Albus and smiled. _Again_. Merlin, was that the only thing he could do with his mouth? Albus muttered again, "We're not _friends_. Leave me alone."

"But Al," he insisted, "we need to stick together."

"Fuck off." Albus quickened his steps and disappeared into the canteen.

He took a moment to look around. The room was filled with students chatting merrily with one another as they ate, sitting at their arranged tables. Albus shifted as he fixed his gaze on one of them, the Hogwarts crest floating over it. Of course he and Scorpius weren't the only students participating on the camp. There were two more Ravenclaws in this year's competition –dorm mates- and even two Gryffindors and two Slytherins. No Hufflepuffs this year, though. Albus sighed and walked up to the table, sitting on an empty seat next to Niko, a fellow Ravenclaw with a lip piercing everyone tried not to stare at. It worked, most of the time.

He ignored the fact that Scorpius hesitated before he sat next to the other Ravenclaw boy, head low as he glanced at him across the table. Whatever.

"Milan and I are sleeping in the same bedroom. I assume you two are sleeping together, too?" Niko took a mouthful of his food, not before grinning at Albus.

The bastard. He knew how Albus couldn't stand Scorpius.

Everyone knew he couldn't stand Scorpius. Apart from Scorpius himself, or so it seemed.

Albus gritted his teeth as he started eating, too. "He's infuriating." He muttered, "I was gonna choose the bed by the window when he suddenly ‘claimed it'." He rolled his eyes. "Honestly."

Niko snickered and hummed, eating contently. "Maybe he wanted to share." He winked and Albus choke.

He coughed and quickly took a long sip of his water, glaring at the laughing Ravenclaw over his glass. He glanced at Scorpius, already looking at him. He smiled brightly and mouthed a question –Albus was sure it was an ‘are you okay?', just to mock him- and Albus quickly looked away.

"You're an arse, you know?" Albus managed to say, swallowing hard.

Niko laughed, "I know." 

 

* * *

 

Scorpius emerged from the bathroom already wearing his blue pyjamas, wet hair pressed against his forehead and neck, droplets of water running down his collarbone. Albus frowned and turned his head back up to stare at the ceiling, his own hair already dry.

"The Tournament starts tomorrow." Scorpius crawled onto his bed, turning and resting on his stomach.

"No, it doesn't." Albus retorted. "We just have to solve a few problems. For training and all that nonsense."

"Oh." Scorpius wrapped his arms around his pillow and nodded. Albus noticed the movement from the corner of his eye. "I'm going to win, anyway."

Albus' head whipped towards the window, glaring at Scorpius. And the idiot grinned back at him.

"You're bloody stupid If you think you can beat me." Albus fumed, feeling the muscles on his jaw clenching.

"We'll see." Scorpius hummed, curling up. He closed his eyes contently. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Albus sat up fast, the anger crawling up his toes and setting heavily at the base of his throat. He narrowed his eyes as he huffed at Scorpius, the blond not even flinching. "Excuse me? When the hell have you won anything?"

"Last week. I got an O while you only got an E.E… " Scorpius drawled slowly and Albus clenched his jaw. The git had the nerve to fall asleep while insulting him.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"I just do."

Albus' fists clenched and unclenched, staring at the boy laying on the bed by the window. His bloody bed.

"I'm gonna win tomorrow. And I'm gonna punch you."

"Sure." Scorpius smiled, eyes still peacefully closed. His hair was still pressed against his pale skin, and his cheeks were faintly flushed. The lashes fluttered, and Albus found himself blinking and looking away, staring intently into the wall next to his own bed.

Infuriating git.

He huffed and laid back down, murmuring a quick 'Nox' before he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Albus slammed his hands on his desk and pulled himself up to stand on his feet, pointing an accusatory finger at Scorpius. "You cheated!"

Scorpius blinked and looked up from his parchment, proud smile disappearing. "Cheated?"

The small voice only angered Albus more. "There's no way you got two more points than I did!"

"I didn't cheat." Scorpius slowly lowered his hand, holding his exam close. His eyes were wide. "Only because I'm better than you it doesn't mean-"

"You bloody _cheated_!" Albus roared, this time successfully shutting everyone in the room up. Heads turned up to watch the couple, standing in front of one another.

Albus stepped closer.

"I did not do such thing." He watched as Scorpius' cheeks turned pink slowly, a muscle on his neck twitching. His eyes flicked over Albus' face for a moment before he scowled. "You just made another mistake. Like you did on exercise number five."

Now Scorpius' lips were red. He gasped as Albus threw the first blow, staring at him incredulously, fingers touching lightly at the swollen skin. The room seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for the next blow to be thrown. Scorpius blinked slowly and his scowl deepened. "What the hell was that for?!"

And just like that, all Hell broke loose.

Scorpius flung himself at Albus, knocking him down with all the strength he could muster. Albus took a shaky breath before he grabbed onto the other's hair, pulling at it as hard as he could to get him off of him.

The fight was messy and short. Soon enough they were pulled apart by a spell that knocked them breathless, panting as they glared at each other. Albus spit on the floor.

"Try harder next time." Scorpius said, eyes open wide as he held his right arm. "Don't blame me for your failures."

Albus turned around and left.

 

* * *

 

Albus' stomach hurt. And his lip was swollen. And his hair was a mess. And his muscles were aching from the fight.

And his bloody bed had disappeared.

 

He didn't know when, or how, or even who had done it, but he was going to bloody murder them when he found out. After beating his roommate's arse in the next exam. He couldn't care less now, though.

He just stood there, in the spot where his bed used to be, staring at Scorpius'. He was so tired, he walked up to the bed, took off his shoes, and laid down, sighing as he closed his eyes. The window was open and a light breeze was touching his hair, making the curls wave gently. He smiled faintly and took a deep breath.

Ah, rosemary. He could get used to this smell, too.

 

* * *

 

He was getting stabbed.

He was getting stabbed and was also trapped, crushed between a wall and something, something else, something- soft?

Albus blinked his eyes open and jumped. He knocked his foot against the wall hard, making him curse under his breath. Scorpius stirred and yawned next to him, eyes still closed.

"What are you doing here?" Albus hissed.

"It's my bed, you know." Scorpius rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched his arms over his head, a peaceful smile stretching his lips.

Albus wanted to punch him again.

"My bed vanished, and since you stole this bed from me, I decided to claim it." He explained, Scorpius' knee still stabbing his ribs.

"Is that so?" Scorpius finally opened his eyes, looking at Albus with amusement. Scorpius' eyes were clear and gentle, and he couldn't stand the sight of them.

"It is so." Albus muttered, nudging the other boy's knee with his elbow. "Get off."

"But this is my bed."

"Not anymore."

"And where am I supposed to sleep now?"

"Oh, I don't know. Not my problem." Albus kept nudging Scorpius' knee. He was getting impatient. "Stop that."

Scorpius grinned at him, the git. "Never."

 

* * *

 

The next few nights were just the same.

Niko and Milan kept denying they were the ones behind his stolen bed, and he was embarrassed to tell his Professors about the incident, let alone admit he couldn't Transfigure his bedside table into a somewhat decent bed. Just thinking about it made Albus' cheeks turn pink.

And so, he and Scorpius decided to make a truce.

Scorpius let Albus sleep in his bed If he promised to at least try to be nice to him.

And Merlin help him, it was difficult.

They kept training during the day, while the nights were -oddly- peaceful, both curled up in their side of the bed. After the two first nights, Albus didn't find weird waking up with an armful of Scorpius.

It wasn't that bad, which was a surprise. They were okay with that. Albus would look the other way while Scorpius would just smile and shrug it off, looking fresh and well rested.

That was until the day Scorpius ruined it all, of course.

It was the Big Day, the day of their last exam -the only one that really mattered-, and he was sitting back comfortably on the floor, back against his bed as he looked down. It was impossible not to notice all the papers and pieces of parchment scattered around him, numbers and math formulas filling every corner of them. Albus made a face, freshly showered, and looked down at his roommate and the mess laying on the floor. Scorpius glanced up, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips before he quickly turned back to his personal heaven.

"What happened here?"

"Studying." Scorpius answered simply as he stood up with a paper in his hand, distracted. "Please, don't step on my papers." He Summoned a towel and started to walk towards the bathroom. Albus stood in front of him, arching a brow as the other boy kept whispering formulas between his lips.

And then, well. Then the git tripped.

He slipped on one of the many pages covering the floor, actually. Letting out a gasp as his eyes flew open, Scorpius tried to hold onto something -anything- while Albus stepped forwards, trying to grab his arms to straighten him. He miscalculated, though, and Scorpius was falling fast, Albus' arms too wide and his steps too large to grab the other boy, and suddenly, a wet and soft weight was pressed against his lips. He realised late, too late, that he had Scorpius' lips firmly pressed against his own, his eyes impossibly wide as he met Scorpius' blue stare. After a moment, the lips were moving against his, slow but certain.

This couldn't be happening.

Albus pushed Scorpius back fast, insults at the tip of his tongue. They died as soon as he looked up at Scorpius, though. The boy was impossibly red, looking so uncomfortable Albus was sure he was going to explode, and he was suddenly full aware of one thing.

He needed to get out of that room.

"Crap." Albus breathed out, stepping back. His legs were not shaking, not at all. "I have to go." He all but blurted out, tongue tied and hands trembling. He turned to the door and walked out, barely hearing Scorpius speaking up as he left.

"Good luck today."

 

* * *

 

Albus felt the drops of sweat falling down his back. He still had his jumper on, over his shirt, and If he hadn't been so embarrassed he would have gotten rid of it ages ago. He panted and leaned over the table, hand moving fast, fingers twitching. Behind him was Scorpius, the ends of his pale hair curling against his neck, damp and sticky with sweat. Red lips wet and parted, his hand moving quickly too, in rhythm with his short breaths. Albus looked away just as the blond bit his bottom lip, glancing up at him

Albus paused for a moment, hand resting as he loosened his tie. The room was still so hot.

"Shit." He breathed out, squirming. "Shit."

Scorpius gasped, his pretty lips forming an 'O' as his hand stilled. "Yes."

He smiled brightly and quickly stood up. "Professor, I'm done." He declared triumphantly, turning his smug expression towards his roommate. Albus gritted his teeth and turned back to his own exam, gripping his quill tightly. Scorpius walked past him almost with a skip in his step, turning his own exam in contently. When he walked back to gather his quill and the rest of his belongings, he pushed back his damp hair, sighing.

They hadn't talked ever since that dreadful incident in their room. He couldn't even tell Niko; he was sure he would suffer the consequences for the rest of his life. He could do nothing but suffer in silence, mind running fast as his thoughts went wild, coming up with all kinds of bizarre scenarios. And Albus didn't agree with any of those, of course.

Pale fingers running through dark hair. Pink lips pressed against freckled skin. Calloused hands exploring pink flushed skin.

Albus tugged at the collar of his shirt, trying to get a bit cooler. _Merlin, this classroom is getting hotter by the minute._

He shook his head and tilted it to the side, trying to focus. He started writing fast once again, his mind forgetting everything about Scorpius Malfoy, if just for a minute. The git was so hard to forget. 

A few minutes after, he turned his exam in, a small, satisfied smile curving his lips as he walked out of the classroom. And he promptly stopped.

Scorpius was waiting for him.

He wasn't ready for it, and his steps faltered, eyes blinking as he stared at the boy standing in front of him, looking as uncomfortable as the last time they spoke.

 _Has he got taller?_ Was that even possible?

"We need to talk." Scorpius said, at last.

"You gotta be kidding me." Albus blurted out and snorted, walking past Scorpius. He reached out and grabbed Albus' wrist, stopping him. Albus fumed.

"I wanted to apologise," Scorpius started quickly, words tumbling on top of each other. "It was just an accident, I didn't mean-"

"To bloody kiss me?" Albus huffed, knowing his face was just as flushed as Scorpius'. He also knew it was just the hot weather, of course.

Scorpius fell silent.

"Listen," Albus shook Scorpius' hand off easily. He was so bloody tired of it all. "They'll give our results tomorrow, and then we'll be leaving back to Hogwarts. Let's just pretend nothing happened and spend the night peacefully, shall we?"

Scorpius let out a breath and slowly nodded. His smile was back in place, too.

Good.

 

* * *

 

There was nothing peaceful about that night.

It was still hot, too hot for sharing such a small bed. The window was open, but there wasn't even a light breeze, nothing. The only thing that was there was Scorpius' body, pressed flush against his.

Albus let out a breath, a drop of sweat falling down over the back of his neck, almost feeling it rolling down onto Scorpius' nose, currently buried in Albus' nape.

 _This is a fucking nightmare_ , Albus thought morosely. He shifted slightly, not wanting to wake the other boy. He let out a tired sigh, rolling up the front of his t-shirt to his chest. If it weren't for Scorpius' arms wrapped around him tightly, he would have taken it off. But the git was in the way, as always.

Scorpius shifted in his sleep, nuzzling the back of Albus' head, making him stiffen. He let out a content sigh and curled up even more, bare legs pressed up against the back of Albus' thighs.

Merlin, it was so bloody hot. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Scorpius," Albus whispered urgently, "Scorpius!"

Scorpius let out a soft noise. "Al?" It was more like a whimper, really. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Get off, you're bloody hot." He huffed, squirming. Scorpius' arms tightened around him.

"Don't wanna." He mumbled sleepily. Albus wanted to elbow him on the ribs. Or his chin. Hard.

"Scorpius," He tried again. "I'm dying here."

Scorpius pressed closer, If that could be possible. "Me too." 

After a few more moments of squirming and protesting, Albus gave up, promising to himself he was going to punch the idiot as a wake up call.

 

* * *

 

"Alright, everybody! We're announcing the winners. We'll hand over your exams soon, don't worry about it."

The Great Hall was cramped with excited students, some of them nervous and some of them just happy to be there. The students of different schools were all mixed, and Albus knew the familiarity came from the rivalry they experienced the past few days. Scorpius sat close to him, having found the empty chair before Niko could even get near, and had 'claimed' it with a triumphant, brilliant smile. Albus rolled his eyes and sat back, focusing on the results.

He had to win. He had to.

"And the winners are…" A pause. Then, the three names floated in front of their eyes.

_Viktor Nix_

_Grace Wilson_

_Nagel Trahan_

Albus blinked. He didn't recognise any of them.

There was a loud cheer exploding from three different points of the room and he whipped his head around, watching how happy faces mobbed over three different students.

None of them were in Hogwarts. None of them were _him_. He glanced at Scorpius, the boy with a sweet, polite smile pasted onto his face. Albus noticed his posture was stiff, though, and he suddenly had to know. He _needed_ to know his score. He needed to _compare_ their score.

"Al," Scorpius called. Albus looked up at his roommate. "I'm sorry."

 

* * *

 

Albus stormed into their shared room, door slamming against the wall. Scorpius followed suit, steps quick as he closed the door, watching as the freckled boy paced nervously.

"This must be a bloody joke!"

"Al, calm down."

"Calm down?! I wanted to win! I wanted to bloody _win_ for our school, for our House!" Albus spat. "Shit, I even hoped you could win, If I didn't-" He stopped abruptly. He hadn't realised that, not until that moment, that he _was_ hoping Scorpius could win. He knew, _Merlin_ , he _knew_ he wasn't going to do it. But Scorpius, on the other hand… He turned to him, glaring. "You couldn't do it, could you? You couldn't just bloody win, like you always do? Oh, no. Of course you couldn't." He started pacing again, fingers running through his already messy hair. "You just wanted to be smart, finish before I did, look at me with that smug expression of yours."

"Al-"

"Stop calling me Al!" Albus snapped. "Bloody hell, you're infuriating!" He turned around so quick, his vision went blurry for a moment. Once he was steady, he looked up at Scorpius, who was stomping up to him.

And he looked bloody _pissed_.

"I'm done with you." Scorpius grabbed the front of Albus' robes, gripping them so tight his knuckles went white. Albus glanced down at them, scowling. "You're so oblivious, Albus Potter, it's no wonder you can't even win a bloody Math Tournament."

Albus stared up at him, speechless. Up until now, Scorpius had been all smiles. _He had been, hadn't he_? So, what was up with him? He was glaring down at Albus with those clear eyes of his, pale hair falling over them as they usually did whenever he was feeling agitated.

Wait. Albus' scowl deepened. Just when had he started to notice Scorpius' mood by his hair?

 _When have you not?_ A little voice inside of him asked. Well, gee. Thanks.

He blinked as Scorpius shook him a little. He had been obviously talking, and Albus had been just staring into his eyes. Which was not weird at all. The guy just had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Which weren't gorgeous at all.

"I'm just going to say this once, so listen up." Scorpius slammed Albus against the wall, hard, so hard his head hurt. The taller boy looked like he could punch him, and he fisted his hands, ready to fight back. "Don't be so egocentric. I turned my exam in so soon because I thought I got everything right. I don't need to prove anything to you, Albus. I didn't win, because those three names were better than me. Don't be so whiny, we got the same score just by chance." He pushed against Albus before he let go, taking a few steps back. He was breathing hard, cheeks pink in anger.

"Why are you so bloody mad at me, anyway? What the hell have I done to you?"

Albus blinked. Shit, that was a good question.

What had Scorpius done to Albus? Apart from… you know. Exist.

"I don't know." Albus was speaking before he knew it, mind still frantic over the results. "You just infuriate me. You're smiling no matter what, and your eyes are so bright, and you're just so _bloody brilliant_ at maths, and at every single subject, and your lips are so pink, and you're sickening sweet, and you smell like rosemary all the time-"

"Albus," Scorpius interrupted him. His eyes were open wide, fingers touching lightly at his hair, brushing the pale locks away from his face. "Al, what are you saying?"

Albus stared at Scorpius. Thinking about what he had just said. Thinking about Scorpius, and his arms tight around him as he slept, as his smug smiles and soft smiles. And he had no clue.

Scorpius stepped closer suddenly and, just like two days ago, his lips touched Albus', eyes just as big. It was no accident this time, though, and Albus let out a gasp before his body pressed against his roommate's against his own will.

"Al."

Merlin. Could he stop saying his name?

"Al," Scorpius whispered again. "I didn't know you- I always wanted-"

The room was overly hot, and Scorpius' hands were warm as they were buried in his messy hair, pulling Albus close to deepen the kiss. 

He couldn't bloody believe it. He was kissing Scorpius back.

Albus' hands had moved too, holding onto Scorpius' hips as they tumbled to the single bed standing under the windowsill, lips sliding against each other sloppily. Albus felt Scorpius leaning against him, a hard, heavy weight pressing against his hip right before he fell backwards, bouncing lightly against the other's body. Scorpius smiled faintly against Albus' lips, and he couldn't help but bite the tender skin, almost painfully.

"Ah." Scorpius pressed down against Albus, " _Al_."

Albus opened his eyes then, looking up at Scorpius. He was already looking at him, blue eyes darkened and half closed, his perfect hair mussed and cheeks a dark shade of pink.

Albus quite liked that look.

He let out a breath and bucked his hips up, letting out a soft noise himself. Something seemed to shift in Scorpius' mind, as his hands flew down and to Albus' trousers, wasting no time in unzipping them.

Oh, Merlin.

Albus' hands moved down over Scorpius' sides slowly, not wanting to rush. He shivered and arched slightly, fingers touching Scorpius gently over the fabric of his school trousers. He watched, fascinated, how Scorpius' eyes fluttered closed, lips parted as his hand twitched. _Crap, he is so gorgeous._

Scorpius finally, _finally_ slipped his hand inside Albus' pants, pulling out his erection with one swift movement, his touch gentler than Albus ever imagined. He let out a breath and bit his swollen lip, his own hand doing the same to Scorpius' cock, freeing him from his -now incredibly tight- trousers. He heard the most delicious sound then, coming from Scorpius' pink mouth. He kept watching up at him, watching his pale brows, his eyes, his flush, his lips, just watching, watching in fascination, and his free hand cupped his cheek, his thumb running over Scorpius' wet lips. Scorpius let out another moan and wrapped those pretty lips around Albus' finger, sucking and sucking until Albus was feeling it all over his body.

Albus wrapped his hand around the base of Scorpius' hard erection and started pumping it, panting as he tilted his head back against the pillow, legs tangled with the bedsheets.

Scorpius was a bloody mess.

His hand started to move then, too, fast and hurried, hips bucking against Albus', making him groan as their cocks slid together. Scorpius moved his tongue around the other's thumb as he sucked, only stopping to moan now and then. Albus cursed under his breath and bit his lip harder, hips moving against Scorpius' as they just jerked, and sucked, and moaned. Scorpius' eyes were opening again, looking dreamy and lost as he watched Albus back, fixing his gaze on the red lips, and then Albus knew he was drawing blood out of his bottom lip.

Not that he cared. And Scorpius was pretty good at healing spells, too.

They moved against each other, Albus arching his back and Scorpius sucking his thumb like he bloody _needed it_ , like it was the best thing in the world, and his hand kept moving and Albus could do little but moan and come, shivers running down his spine as his eyes closed tightly. Scorpius opened his mouth and took two more fingers into his mouth, sucking hard as he came and came and came moments later, moaning so loud Albus was sure for a second someone could hear him through their closed door.

Soon the blond was collapsing on top of him, panting heavily against his chest. Albus buried his face in Scorpius' shoulder, holding him close as he kept shivering, feeling his hair pressed against his forehead, wet with sweat. He inhaled deeply, the rosemary scent stronger than ever.

Scorpius raised his head to look at Albus, chin covered in still wet drool and cheeks red, panting softly.

"Say something? Scorpius whispered, smiling faintly.

Merlin, he couldn't stop staring at his lips. He curled closer.

"I may, er, like you, too?"

Scorpius threw back his head and laughed. Albus smiled.

 

* * *

 

"What are you going to do?" Niko asked, "Now that we're back to Hogwarts?"

Albus looked at him in confusion.

"Are you still gonna share a bed?"

Albus felt his cheeks reddening, Scorpius' hand feeling suddenly heavy in his. The git just smiled sweetly. _Traitor_. "Of course not. We're at school." He huffed.

Niko shrugged, shouldering his bag. "No one would mind, as long as you put a strong Silencing charm on your curtains." He grinned.

Scorpius snickered as Albus snorted, scowling at Niko. "Shut up."

Niko waved at him and started to walk down the hall, chatting with Milan contently, gesturing widely with his hands.

"It's funny," Scorpius commented, smirking faintly as he watched the two boys leave. "I thought you wouldn't tell your friends about us, sharing a bed."

Albus blinked. "I didn't."

Scorpius' grin was slow, white teeth almost shining. "Exactly."

Albus paled and turned around. "Niko!"

Scorpius laughed and pulled Albus closer. "Let them be. I quite enjoyed it."

"You shut up, too."

"Never." He smiled and leaned in, kissing Albus' cheek softly and successfully shutting _him_ up. The git.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/105102.html).


End file.
